megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Flauros
Flauros is a demon in the series. History The 64th spirit of the Goetia. He is a great duke and appears at first as a mighty terrible and strong leopard but at the command of his summoner he assumes the shape of a man with fiery eyes and a terrible countenance. He can see the past and future, but unless he is commanded into a triangle he will lie in all those things. He will gladly talk of divinity and of the creation of the world, and of his and other spirits' falls from grace. He can control fire and burn all of his and his summoner's adversaries to death and will not suffer them to be tempted by any spirit or otherwise. He governs 36 legions of spirits. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fallen Race, Hallel Race, as '''Flauro Hallel' *''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fallen Angel Race, Divine Race, as '''Flauros Hallel' *''Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Fallen Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Futenshi Race *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Hierophant Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Hierophant Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Hierophant Arcana *Persona 5: Devil Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Death Arcana *Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Nether Class *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Fallen Race *'' : demon summoned by Bristol-D Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Flauros appears as a palette-swapped Ose. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Flauros makes his first and only non-Fallen appearance as an angel dubbed Flauros Hallel fighting alongside Chiaki Hayasaka after she has assumed the form of the Baal Avatar. There is no way to recruit this form of Flauros into the Demi-fiend's party. Flauros' Fallen form, however, appears throughout the game, even before the aforementioned fight, as an enemy in random encounters. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Flauros acts as the final boss of the main story's Distortion instance. In completing the Distortion instance for the first time, players obtain the ability to fuse him. He's a special double-fusion of Queen Mab and Uriel or Scathach. In the End of Days Ichigaya instance, he appears as the third boss fight after Mother Harlot and Abaddon as Flauros Hallel alongside Ose Hallel. After obtaining his plug-in, it is possible to fuse him in a special double-fusion of Flauros and Throne. ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 5'' Flauros is the third Persona of the Devil Arcana and can only be obtained through advanced fusion in the Velvet Room. The ability to fuse Flauros is unlocked at Rank 1 of the Strength Confidant, which can be started by talking to the twins starting on 5/18. The task they give the protagonist is to show them a Jack Frost with Mabufu, which he learns at level 12. The protagonist must be at least Lv.25 and have the Personas Berith, Andras and Eligor in order to fuse Flauros. Flauros is one of three Personas to learn Dormin Rush and the first to learn Dodge Phys and Heat Up. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Flauros produces the Shackles accessory, which grants the wearer the Null Rage skill. As part of the Strength Confidant, Caroline and Justine wish to see a Flauros with the skill Tarukaja. Flauros' base components for fusion innately possess this skill, so no special preparations are necessary aside from collecting them. ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Flauros can only be created through Relic Fusion, first as Flauroszombie, which can then be fused with his soul to become Flauros. Flauros is an angel in the Tower of Babel, where he appears on the third floor whenever Akira touches the side of the partially invisible pathway, sending him back where he came and either reducing his HP or losing his demons as an act of revenge for walking down the path he created. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Flauros Hallel= *Baal Avatar summons Ose Hallel and Flauros Hallel if their HP drops below 50% and it is not defeated in the same turn. |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| FES / Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Flauros Zombie= |-| Flauros= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia *In Kazuma Kaneko Works III, the commentator admitted that the revised artwork of Flauros has inspired the game designers to make him more physically oriented, contrary to the source material which depicts him as a mage capable of casting fire. In the most extreme cases, Flauros does not know a single fire spell innately in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, Digital Devil Saga 2 and Persona 5. Category:Goetia Demons Category:Divine Race Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Children Fire/Ice Book Bosses Category:Persona Q2 Personas